A New Life
by SG-LAB
Summary: After Louis and a pregnant Sheila breakup Louis accepts sole custody of the baby after it's born two months early. Warning for ableist language. And there's a side of Darvey in there.


A New Life

 **Chapter 1**

It was late at the Zane, Specter, Litt firm. Harvey was at his desk working on a case for one of his clients. Louis was sitting on Harvey's couch looking through some financial papers.

"Louis, have you found anything yet?" Harvey asked. Louis had been silent for several minutes and Harvey was certain he had been looking at the same page for most of that time.

"What?" Louis' head shot up blinking as if he had just woken from a light doze.

"Louis." Harvey closed his eyes for a few seconds trying very hard not to say something nasty. It would hardly do their partnership any good if fell back into juvenile or bullying behavior towards Louis.

"Alright." Harvey stood closing his file. He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair putting it on. "Come on, dinner's on me."

"Oh, I should probably get home," Louis said looking at his watch.

"I'm sure Sheila will be fine without you for one evening," Harvey said. He nearly had to bite his tongue before saying anything more about Sheila. He had met her a couple of times and really couldn't understand what Louis saw in her. However, it was none of his business, so he bit his tongue metaphorically if not literally.

"Yeah, sure." Louis stood up following Harvey's lead putting on his own jacket and putting away his files.

S

They sat in a restaurant both men could agree on having just ordered their meals. Harvey glanced over at Louis bothered by the other man's almost complete silence. Usually Louis couldn't stop talking when they went out for dinner. Harvey attempted a few conversation starters, but nothing seemed to work and then he ran out of ideas. His final attempt was to ask him about the last ballet he had gone to. He was desperate.

Louis finished his drink. Harvey grimaced realizing it was Louis' third drink and they hadn't even been served their food yet.

"Louis, maybe you should take it easy with the drinks," Harvey said.

Louis laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh and Harvey winced again. "Sheila and I broke up nearly a month ago," Louis said.

Harvey's eyes widened. He didn't see that coming. "I'm sorry, Louis." Harvey remembered they had been trying to have a baby and he felt sad for Louis. He knew his friend had wanted a child for a while.

"Get this, she's pregnant and doesn't want it." Louis waved the waiter over ordering another drink. "I told her she could give up her parental rights and I would take it."

"When is she due?" Harvey asked.

"Middle of November."

Five months then. Louis took a swig of the drink he was served seconds ago.

Finally their food was served and the two proceeded to eat in silence.

S

Harvey fell into bed later that evening after making sure Louis had made it inside his house safely. The body next to him rolled over facing him and a head came down to rest on his chest. "You're late."

"I had dinner with Louis." Harvey wished he had some answer to make things better for Louis because god knew the man deserved to have something go his way. At least he would have the child he always wanted.

Donna sat up looking down at Harvey. "What happened?"

"Louis broke up with Sheila," Harvey said. He decided to let Louis tell Donna about the baby.

"When?" Donna asked. She was sitting up leaning back against the head board.

"Almost a month ago," he said.

"Shit," Donna said.

"Yeah."

S

The next three months passed and Louis' mood seemed to improve. One day he had enlisted Donna's help decorating the nursery. Harvey felt a little twist in his gut at this news. He and Donna had been dating for six months now. They were about to move in together. He would be moving into her apartment. Did she want children?

Harvey shook his head trying to focus on the work in front of him. His cellphone rang. He looked at the screen. It was Donna. "Donna, what's up?"

"Harvey, you need to come to the hospital cedar Sinai now," Donna said.

"Donna, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Harvey abruptly stood.

"Sheila went into labor. She's two months early. I'm with Louis now."

"I'm on my way," Harvey said.

S

Harvey found Donna and Louis in a little waiting room. Harvey sat next to Louis on the opposite side Donna was occupying. "Louis," Harvey placed a hand on Louis' shoulder giving it a firm squeeze. He could feel fine tremors going through Louis' body.

"We haven't heard much," Donna said. "They had to do an emergency c-section."

Harvey sat back resting his arm around Louis' shoulders while Donna held one of Louis' hands.

S

"Mr. Litt?" A gray haired male doctor appeared. Louis looked up acknowledging him. "The baby made it, but he's going to have a long road ahead of him before he can be released from the hospital.

"I have a son?" Louis asked.

The doctor smiled gently. "Yes, but as I said, he's not out of the woods yet."

Louis sat up straighter. "How is Sheila?"

"She's doing well. We'll probably release her in a few days. However she asked for no visitors."

Louis nodded looking from his left side and then right side. Donna and Harvey were smiling encouragingly.

"May I see my son?" Louis asked.

"For a few moments, but I'm afraid you won't be able to hold him just yet. He's in an incubator in the NICU."

Louis glanced at his friends once more.

"Donna, go with him," Harvey said.

S

Louis practically dragged Donna with him to the NICU as he clutched her hand. They were told to put on a gown and mask before they were allowed to enter the room.

Louis walked in first only to stop several feet from the incubator.

"Louis." Donna placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

Finally Louis walked forward a few steps before standing in front of the incubator holding his son.

The newborn was so tiny and fragile, Louis' heart nearly split in two. There were so many wires he wanted to cry. Actually he did cry and he was nearly startled by it. Donna hugged him tightly. "He's a Litt," she said. "He's going to grow up strong and healthy."

Louis sniffled wiping away the tears. "I don't know if I can do this. What if there's something permanently wrong with him? What am I supposed to do?"

"Louis, you will love that boy so much it's not gonna matter." She rested the palms of her hands on each side of his face. "You're not alone either. You have friends and family who love you and who will be there for you and him. And if they're not, they're going to have to deal with me."

Louis simply nodded overwhelmed with emotion.

S

Louis and Donna eventually returned to the waiting room. Harvey stood up resting a hand on Louis' shoulder.

"I named him Joshua. Josh for short," Louis said.

Harvey leaned in giving Louis a quick hug.

"Come home with us," Donna said.

"Huh?" Louis looked confused.

"You shouldn't be alone right now," Donna said.

S

Louis had agreed to go home with them. He was exhausted and as soon as his head hit the pillow of the guest bedroom he was sound asleep.

Harvey pulled Donna in close to him just holding onto her for several moments.

"We're fine," she said. "We've had this discussion; neither of us is interested in having kids. But," she pulled back enough to look at Harvey. "We're going to be the best damn uncle and aunt to that baby anyone has ever had."

"I love you," he said before kissing her deeply.

S

"Holy shit, you're living together?"

It was the next morning. Harvey and Donna were in the kitchen doing a well-practiced dance getting their breakfast and coffee simultaneously when Louis walked into the kitchen. He stood at the doorway wearing his dress shirt from the previous day and boxers.

"Louis put some pants on," Harvey said.

"When did you two move in together? Hell, when did you two get involved?" Louis asked.

The other two looked at each other and shrugged. "We've been together six months and we're not officially moved in together yet, but we're working on that," Donna said.

"Louis, pants, now," Harvey said.

Louis looked down as if suddenly realizing and disappeared from the room in seconds.

"We should tell others," Donna said.

"It's been kinda nice though, not having to answer any questions," Harvey said.

"We can't keep it a secret forever. Mike and Rachel will pissed if we don't tell them."

"They'll be pissed anyway because we didn't tell them for six months," Harvey said.

S

Donna went with Louis back to the hospital later to see his son. They met the doctor sitting down with him in his office first.

"Louis, your son has a very long road ahead of him. He needs to gain some weight. I am however concerned about his hearing."

Louis felt Donna's hand wrap firmly around his. He was thankful she had taken the day off to accompany him.

"He's deaf?" Louis asked, feeling a lump in his throat.

"Not completely, it seems," the doctor said. "There is however a chance it could become worse."

While Louis tried to take this in the doctor explained what else they could expect in the following weeks. It sounded frightening to Louis and he wasn't sure how he would cope if there was more.

Other than the hearing loss, Josh was doing well, all things considered.

S

"What now?" Louis was walking with Donna to her car. They were just leaving the hospital having seen Josh. "What am I supposed to do if he loses all his hearing?"

"You learn sign language," Donna said.

"What kind of life will he have?"

"Don't be an ass, Louis," Donna said.

Louis sat in the car next to Donna. "Jesus, you really know how to give a pep talk."

"Deaf people live very fulfilling lives. People with disabilities live very fulfilling lives," she said.

"Don't say that," he said.

"Don't say what?" She asked.

"Disabled," he said.

"Now you're really being an ass hole," Donna said pulling out of the parking lot.

"It's an offensive word," he said.

"It is not an offensive word," Donna said. "I knew a disabled guy at the DA's office. He was there for a year before moving on to work for a firm. He detested the term 'special needs'."

Louis didn't say anything, just slumped in his seat leaning his head against the window.

TBC


End file.
